Wonderland
by Shiro-Chappy
Summary: La curiosidad nunca es buena en exeso pero que hay cuando no lo eres del todo y aun asi te involucras en el asunto? ella no sabe lo que le espera Pasen a leer! no se arrepentiran!
1. Welcome

Aquí con un nuevo proyecto si lo se no acabo las cosas xD pero esta es una idea seguro habras visto que pronto saldra la pelicula de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas pues de aquí esta inspirado el fic n__n emm vere la película y asi me dare ideas por ahora un poco de los que se ve en lapelicula animada con un toque de shiro's part n__n nos vemos disfruten y comenten bye!

Bleach no me pertenece le pertenece al adorado odiado y casi castrado de tite kubo

~+~algunas canciones de sugerencia~+~

**Kinjirareta Asobi - Ali Project** -- Creo que es de Rozen Maiden

**Alice - Avril Lavigne** - El soundrack de la nueva pelicula que pronto saldra n__n

* * *

Era una región muy alejada la mayoría eran campos enormes y bosques tan hermosos que parecerían de cuento de hadas me encontraba sentada en el pasto en una colina verdosa viendo unas ovejas del lugar comiendo

-Hinamori-sama! – llego alguien

-Isane? Que pasa

-Emmm te necesitan urgentemente en el jardín principal

-Moo otra vez?

-Si… pero parece ser importante esta vez

-Ojala te equivoques..

Isane se fue y yo me puse en pie dejando que el viento acariciara mi cabello que iba en dos coletas, mi nombre… acaso importa? Bueno soy Momo Hinamori vivo en este… "reino" por así llamarle aunque solo son un montón de tierras trabajadas por mi familia desde hace mucho, tengo 17 años y según mis consejeros es hora de que "siente cabeza" al parecer me liaron con un niño rico que hoy conoceré por primera vez

-no quiero cazarme… - me encogí de hombros

Regrese al jardín central como dijo isane y me dijeron que esperara en la pequeña terraza me sentía observada los sirvientes estaban en sus labores pero me veian raro y se secreteaban odiaba que hicieran eso

-A que hora se le ocurrirá llegar a ese sujeto…

-E..e…etoo buenas tardes Hinamori-chan yo soy a quien esperabas – la sorprendió una voz gruesa por detrás

Esta se giro y vio hacia arriba a su… bueno lo que parecía ser su prometido un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y las palabras no le salían

-Soy Omaeda Marechiyo, esto.. quería preguntarte algo

Dios mío no sabia que decir ese tipo era el triple que yo o mas sin mencionar esas facciones que la verdad asustaban un poco le faltaba la sonrisa psicópata nada mas, me aterro mas eso de que quería preguntarme algo ya que todos se comenzaron a acercar

-Pe..per…perdón? – dije nerviosa pero retrocedí un paso asustada al ver que se había puesto en su rodilla

-Hinamori Momo te casarías conmigo – dijo sacando un muy costoso anillo con un diamante que sentirías que apenas cargarías con tu dedo

Todos me miraban fijamente casi obligándome a decir que si, ahora le encontraba sentido a la frase "trágame tierra" ese tipo no me quitaba la vista de encima y los demás tampoco isane era la única que me miraba un tanto comprensiva sentía un nudo en la garganta

-Necesito pensármelo.. – dije y baje del balcón para irme a los campos

-Hinamori-sama… - dijo Isane

Esto era increíble de todas las cosas que me habían hecho esos ancianos consejeros lo que fueran esto era el colmo ¿Cómo me ponían esa trampa? Seguramente creyeron que diría si, tan solo por que me estaba viendo toda esa gente

-Esto es increíble! – dije extrañamente molesta lo cual no era normal en mi pero esta vez habían ido lejos no se como pero comencé a correr, quería largarme de ahí o mínimo no ver el tonto jardín principal anduve un buen rato cuando vi algo fuera de lo común

-Un conejo?

Me acerque curiosa a el, era raro ver uno tan blanco como la nieve por los alrededores, este al parecer me vio y salio corriendo lo seguí y lo perdí de vista, apresure el paso y me tropecé con una rama de árbol quedando al borde de caer a un extraño agujero pero no caí

-Estuvo cerca – suspire aliviada

De pronto algo se movió por mis pies y sentí que me empujo al agujero cai al oyo que era mas grande de lo que parecía lo ultimo que vi de la luz de la superficie fue una rama de árbol que se movía

-Moriré…

La chica comenzó a caer por el agujero sin fondo cuando comenzó a ver extrañas cosas en el camino tanto lámparas, juguetes, cortinas incluso una chimenea, reboto en una cama girando aun mas el piso se acercaba y ella tan solo cerro los ojos

x-x-x

Abrió los ojos encontrándose en el suelo que era bastante elegante al igual que todo a su alrededor, las lozas de este eran rojas con negro y había una mesa de madera junto una silla me levante y sacudí mi vestido había un pequeño frasco ahí que decía "drink me" esto era raro..

-Que hago tal vez sea veneno o algo por el estilo será mejor que salga de aquí… - mire alrededor y no había puerta alguna – ya se, si caí será mejor que me ponga a escalar – mire al techo y mis ojos se abrieron no había nada… solo unos candelabros que iluminaban la habitación – moo y ahora que hago… revise cuidadosamente cada centímetro del lugar hasta que vi algo comencé a andar y me agache era una pequeña puerta la abrí con mis manos o tal vez rompí por la fuerza, mire con cuidado y veía un jardín seria la salida? – ahora que… -me puse en pie y me senté en la silla vi ese frasco color carmesí de nuevo y me puse a pensar… - no hay salida mas que por ahí debería esperar a que alguien se entere que estoy aquí si existe esta habitación y tiene luz significa que alguien la hizo pero este frasco no tiene sentido aquí… lo destape y lo olí no olía a veneno aunque que sabia yo, como si supiera a que huele el veneno – bueno si e de morir de hambre mejor envenenada – dije de manera muy pesimista bebiendo lo que tenia, tire el frasco ya que mi estomago comenzó a gruñir me arrodille en el suelo cuando sentí que la habitación crecía a mi alrededor. No. La habitación no creía yo… me estaba encogiendo! El frasco se cayo e hizo un gran ruido cubrí mis ahora delicados oídos y retrocedí al ver que ese liquito que recién había tomado se había diluido en el suelo, bien… por lo menos creo que habría lugar para mi detrás de esa puerta… anduve hasta ella y la cruce, había muchas plantas que jamás había visto en mi vida, algunas mas coloridas que otras con rayas e incluso motas de colores

-Que plantas y flores mas raras…

Algo se acerco corriendo

-Tarde tarde – repetía una voz que corría

-Hinamori bajo la vista para ver el mismo conejo un poco mas grande correr por sus pies

-Oye espera!

El conejo se detuvo y se giro a ella, era extraño era una persona? Bueno una chica, se bajo la capucha de conejo que tenia y vio a la chica un tanto impaciente – que quieres?

-Etoo donde estoy?

-No lo sabes que tonta? – dijo la pelinegra

-Emm no es que sea tonta pero después de entrar involuntariamente al agujero desperté aquí

-No andes donde no se te llama ahora atente a las consecuencias – algo en si sonó y saco un pequeño reloj – tarde!! – dijo para subirse la capucha y salir corriendo

-E.. espera!!

-Yo que tu andaba con cuidado, ah bienvenida al país de las maravillas! – dijo mientras se perdía en el espeso bosque

-El país de las maravillas?

Eso no era bueno, me gire y la puerta por la cual había entrado ya no estaba, parecía como si este lugar tuviera vida de mas, sabia que esto no seria nada algo dentro de mi me lo decía, ahora no había vuelta atrás comenzaría a ver que tan "maravilloso" era este lugar.

Continuara…

* * *

Yo! Mi estrenando fic no se que decir idea loca, por autora loca espero sus comentarios los quiero bye!

**Atte. Shiro-chappy**

(shiro's part)

P.D. no jusgues un libro por su portada a menos que sea Omaeda Marechiyo, y tambien desconfia hasta de los arboles xD dudas pregunten y las aclaro en el que sigue bye!

P.D.2. por ahora es la introduccion los capitulos seran mas largos a futuro


	2. Only a tea party

-País de las maravillas? – repetía mientras caminaba - bien lo mas seguro es que aun sigo en el hoyo ese y estoy soñando, si! Seguro me golpe y estoy soñando pero como me despierto – llevo su mano a su brazo y le dio un pellizco – auch! Vaya incluso me dolio nunca me había pasado esto, es la primera vez que me duele en un sueño

-Intentaste parpadear tres veces? – dijo una voz

-Esta se giro pero no vio nada – quien anda ahí?

-A donde ves?

En ese entonces sintió algo en su cabeza y una muy peluda cola le hizo cosquillas en la nariz

-Eh hola gatito como llegaste aquí?

-Oye este gatito tiene nombre – dijo sonriente

-Ah! – lo tiro y retrocedió – un gato que habla!

-Donde!? – miro a todos lados – ah te refieres a mi? Pero no soy un gato los gatos no hablan

-Entonces que eres?

-No se, tal vez ni siquiera soy real es un sueño no? – dijo desapareciendo y reapareciendo en su tobillo haciéndole cosquillas – o tal vez no? – volvió a desaparecer – como te llamas niña?

-No soy una niña – se cruzo de brazos – soy Hinamori pero no me digas niña

-Ehh para mi lo eres – reapareció ahora de un tamaño gigante

-Por que eres tan grande! – retrocedió un paso

-No soy grande tu eres la pequeña, eres una niña!

-No es mi culpa, esa cosa que me comí me dejo así

-Cosa ahh el *Pishsolver*, vaya no debiste tomártelo sin tener un *Upelkuchen* cerca

-Huh? – el rostro de la chica se encontraba llena de preguntas – etooo que es…

-No no no esto es malo es como interrumpir un *_Flutterwacken* __con una guerra es absurdo!_

_-No entiendo nada de lo que dices, además quien eres si no eres un gato, eres un perro o que?_

_-Soy un gato! Pero tengo nombre es Urahara Kisuke_

_-Esta bien... como salgo de aquí?_

_-Como sabes que no saliste en vez de entrar? – sonrío mientras desaparecía constantemente_

_-Bueno por que… entre a un agujero y quiero salir de el para volver a mi casa, así que técnicamente quiero salir_

_-Eres rara, la lógica no es divertida aquí, te verán como bicho raro_

_-Moo solo dime como irme de aquí_

_-No lo se – dijo sonriente_

_-Bien entonces no me quedare aquí a discutir algo sin sentido – se dio la vuelta_

_-Tal vez el sepa algo…_

_-El? – se giro interesada_

_-Si el sombrerero – apareció un sombrero de rayas blancas y verdes y se lo puso _

_-De donde sacaste eso? – señalo el sombrero que el gato raro tenia_

_-Se lo quite hace mucho, aunque aun quiero el que trae puesto_

_-Etoo.. bueno me llevarías con el_

_-Ah no! No vas a ningún lado -dijo una voz detrás de hinamori_

_-Ahh si eres tu mi querida cena – se acerco el gato – hola ratita_

_-Atrás!! – le corto un bigote con un alfiler que traía en mano – a quien e llamas rata gato mestizo!_

_-Ahh mi bigote – desapareció y se escuchaba un escándalo alrededor del bosque_

_-Y tu! – se acerco con el alfiler – que quieres con el eh!_

_-Con quien…? – dijo viendo a la pequeña creatura que tenia – emm ni siquiera se quien eres_

_-Huh? Soy Rangiku _

_-Emm Hinamori jeje_

_-De que te ríes?_

_-Nada no creí que también hubiera ratones que hablan aquí_

_-Ratón? – soy un lirón!! – comenzó a hacer escándalo_

_-Lo siento – se disculpo – oye sabes como salir de aquí?_

_-Salir? Y para que quieres salir si estas fuera_

_-No me refiero a mi casa ahí arriba _

_-Vienes de la superficie! Tengo que llevarte lejos de aquí!_

_-Ehh pero…_

_-No iras a ningún lado lirón, debemos llevarlo con el sombrerero_

_-No no no de ninguna manera, ya se llevémosla con las flores o con el conejo pero con el no!_

_-No seas egoísta sabes bien que el tal vez sea de ayuda_

_-Pero ahh a donde vas! – vio como este se llevaba a Hinamori sobre el_

_-Dime y quien es el sombrerero?_

_-No se sabe mucho de el solo el lirón ese que te topaste, y nuestra reina lo conocen a la perfección_

_- … _

_Había una gran mesa rectangular con muchas cosas en ella había alguien sentado en la ultima silla pero al parecer dormía estaba cruzado de brazos y con un gran sombrero cubriéndole la cara_

_-Bien ahí vas – la alzo con su pata_

_-Eh? _

_Este la lanzo y la hizo caer en un pastel_

_-Duele…_

_-Deja de hacer escándalo rata tonta – dijo sin moverse_

_-Este tipo es difícil – dijo el gato – ya se – se desvaneció y apareció para tirarle el gorro_

_-Oye! – se levanto quitándole su sombrero – que estas…_

_Este vio a la chica guardando silencio al instante ella aun estaba saliendo de ese raro pastel cuando se giro a el y lo vio_

_-Ahh.. hola – alzo una de sus ahora pequeñas manos_

_-Urahara llévatela fuera de mi vista – se puso su sombrero y comenzó a andar_

_-Lo v… ves.. – Llego ragiku agitada – te lo dije esa niña solo es una molestia para el sombrerero_

_-Ohh vaya a este paso la reina "roja" la capturara_

_El sombrero se detuvo y bajo la mirada_

_-Por que te detienes no me dirás que.. – agrego rangiku_

_-Cállate Matsumoto, que gano yo con esto – sonrío malicioso_

_-Te prometo que reduciré los intentos por robarte tu sombrero – dijo sonriente urahara_

_-Como digas – regreso a la mesa – por que no te largas gato raro_

_-Con que tiempo a solas con la humana entiendo pillo – desapareció_

_-Tsk.. imbecil _

_-Eto… - se acerco hinamori_

_El sombrerero bajo su cabeza y la vio fijamente – que quieres enana_

_-No soy enana solo me enconji con una cosa rara que encontré_

_-Que idiota toma el Pishsolver sin saber para que es_

_-Dejen de restregarme eso en cara ya tengo suficiente con el reclamo del gato y el lirón – se tiro en el piso dándole la espalda_

_El chico se sorprendió por como hablo esta y tan solo le acerco un plato con galletas, pan y otras cosas_

_-Come que dentro de poco nos iremos – tomo su taza y bebió te_

_-No me hare gigante o terminare por desaparecer?_

_-Claro que no es pan común y corriente _

_-Aun así no sabia que había pan azul…_

_-No esta envenenado si es lo que crees. ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo haciéndose el poco interesado_

_-Hinamori Momo y tu?_

_-Soy el sombrerero – dijo sin mas a lo cual esta se quedo pensativa _

_-Pero no tienes un nombre como rangiku o el gato Kisuke?_

_-No te interesa - tomo su tasa de te tomando de ella nuevamente_

_-Que le pasa.. – dijo en voz baja mientras lo veía molesta_

_El gato reapareció del tamaño de la chica y comenzó a susurrarle al oído – no te enojes en realidad nadie aquí sabe su nombre, solo la reina blanca, no sabemos que ocurre con el, desde que llego es un frío con todos y es rara la vez que alguien logra conversar con el_

_-Desde que llego a que te refieres con…_

_-Vámonos – se puso en pie dejando la taza vacía de te mientras el gato se desvanecía sin ser detectado_

_-Ehh no me digas que la ayudaras! – dijo rangiku_

_-La llevare con la reina blanca, así ese gato dejara de joderme la existencia, tan solo me faltara deshacerme de ti _

_-Es malo – se sube a su sombrero_

_-Mejor calla - pone su mano en la mesa – sube si vas caminando nunca llegaras_

_-Si…- subió sobre la palma de su mano y este la subió a su sombrero_

_A pesar de la actitud de "el sombrerero" había algo mas, algo que estaba segura descubriria __en__ el transcurso del viaje, que era todo esto, por que todo en este lugar tenia tanta vida, por que este sujeto era el único que tenia una apariencia mas o menos normal y también que pasaría una vez llegara con la reina blanca._

_Continuara…_

_Etooo al fin otro capitulo después de ver la pelicula para el review que pregunto si me apegaria al libro o pelicula, pues pondre de todo un poco haciendo mi invento raro de Alicia usando una que otra conincidencia como los nombres de las formulas y uno que otro personaje claro esta con el toque de shiro's part emm nos vemos y les agradeceria un review_

_P.d. aquí las palabras que tenian un (*) por si no las habian oido antes je je je_

_x-x-x_

_*Flutterwacken_ es el término que se utiliza para describir el baile de alegría desenfrenada de los habitantes del País de las maravillas.

La poción que bebe para encoger se llama *_Pishsolve_r. La que es para crecer se llama *_Upelkuchen_.


End file.
